The present invention relates to a new and improved fusible interlining. Fusible interlinings have been used in the manufacture of apparel for a number of years. Broadly fusible interlinings are woven, nonwoven or knit fabrics which have one or both surfaces coated with a thermoplastic resin material so that when the interlining is heated, the thermoplastic resin will melt and adhere the interlining to another fabric such as the outer apparel fabric. The advantages of such fusible interlinings are their ease of handling, simplicity of processing, reproducibility in manufacturing a plurality of garment parts of the same shape and form, and their economic advantage.
A major problem with these fusible interlinings is the poor resistance of the thermoplastic material to dry cleaning fluids and hot water or boiling water washing. A technique for improving the dry cleanability of the fusible interlining is to include a thermosetting resin in the coating along with the thermoplastic material. When the fusible interlining is adhered to the outer apparel, the thermosetting resin is also cross-linked to improve the dry cleanability of the laminate. However, it is difficult to control the cross-linking of the thermosetting resins. The thermosetting resin may cross-link before the thermoplastic material has been heated sufficiently to adhere the interlining to the outer fabric. The interlining is often stored for a period of time before it is used and in these instances, the thermosetting resin may start to cross-link during storage and hinder the further use of the fusible interlining material.
Also, the fusible interlining, if it does contain a thermosetting resin should be fusible to the outer apparel and cross-linkable at relatively low temperatures and pressures to allow wide acceptability and usage on the various types of pressing and fusing machines used in the industry.